Welcome Home?
by timeforan-adventure
Summary: Marshall Lee's been gone for two years, and once he comes back some things have changed. Everyone's older, they're not all little kids anymore and he's missed a lot. What's an Undead Vampire King to do? *Sorry I'm terrible at summaries* (Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or any of it's characters)
1. Chapter 1

The Candy Kingdom was coming into view, and I could hear music and voices.

"Guess Gumball's throwing another party." I mumbled to myself, "I wonder what it's for this time."

I had been gone for what seemed like only weeks, but then again time is different for me. I've probably been gone for about two years mortal time. I'm not sure how everyone's gonna react to seeing me again, I left without saying anything to anyone. I needed space and time to think so I thought why not go on another journey to places I've never seen? And that's saying a lot considering I'm a thousand years old.

Being an undead vampire king has it's perks but it can get kind of lonely. Not that I'd ever admit that. So, I'm kind of glad to be home. I'll be able to see everyone again. Gumball, Cake, BMO, and Fionna. I hope they're not too mad.

I ran my hand through my newly washed hair. The music was getting really loud, and I could hear the distinct whine of an electric guitar. _Gumball doesn't normally throw parties like this_, I thought. I floated up past the top step and then placed my feet on the ground.

I was trying to figure out what kind of party this was when I opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FIONNA!" I heard everyone yell, as the band got even louder.

* * *

I stepped into a shadow behind one of the candy cane striped poles, trying to hide. _It's Fi's birthday?Gumball was what? Twenty now? So that would make Fionna..._

"SIXTEEN!" I said louder than I intended, sinking deeper into the shadow. I looked around the room, trying to find my, er, friends. All I could see were candy people.

I decided my best bet was to just head out. With my axe bass strapped to my back I stepped into the party.

The first two I spotted were Cake and Lord Mo-Chro. I caught Cake's eye and her tail frizzed out. I couldn't help but smirk.

I was looking around the room when I saw her, leaning on the ledge of the stage. She was wearing her bunny ear hat and a tight, sparkly, orange dress, which was weird because last time I checked all she wore was her blue shirt and skirt. I was just about to head over when the music changed. I looked up at the stage and saw the band packing up. The one on drums and the one on keyboard were two random candy people, but the one on guitar was different.

I'd never seen him around. He had a yellow skin tone, pointy ears, a red jewel on his forehead and his hair seemed to be made of...flames? His outfit was the same colour as Fi's dress.

"Prince of the Fire Kingdom."

I looked over my left shoulder to see Gumball.

"What?" I scrunched my nose up.

"Fionna's boyfriend. He's the prince of the Fire Kingdom."

"Oh." I felt my eyebrows raise.

"Yeah. You weren't around for that epidemic. So, you came back I see."

"I was planning to."

"Well, with the way you took off we all figured you weren't coming back."

"Just needed to figure some things out. Not like you would care if I did or not though, right Bubba?" I smirked.

"Marshall you can't just take off without warning." he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sure I can." I looked back at Fi, who was now slow dancing with whats-is-face.

"I mean, you shouldn't. Everyone got pretty worried."

"I figured no one would notice." I shrugged my shoulders, causing my bass to move.

"Of course they did! Marshall whether you realize it or not, people care about you."

"I guess. Anyways, looks like everyone decided to grow up without me ay old man?" I said trying to change the subject.

He gave a half-hearted laugh,"I know what you mean. Well, I have guests to tend to but, one more thing. If you're not planning on staying, don't let Fionna see you. I'd rather her not get crushed again alright?" He flashed his cheesy smile and turned and walked back into the crowd.

I was going to say something but he had already left. _Same old prissy-pants_, I thought. But, then again he had a point. Not that I'd ever tell him that.

I headed over to the snack table. I spotted some strawberries and grabbed a few. I was just about to drain the red out of them when I got a smack on the arm.

"What the-" I turned around, dropping my strawberries, to see Cake. "Oh, hey Cake."

"Don't you '_Hey_' me boy! What do you think you're doing back here?!"

Her new found confidence surprised me, normally she's afraid of me. Then again she was shaking a little but maybe that was out of anger, not fear.

"Oh, um I came home?"

"After TWO years? Boy you better hope Fionna doesn't see you...when you left...was a wreck...crushed her...if I get my paws on you I'll-" Cake's confusing, angry rambling was cut short.

"MARSHALL!?"

I turned around and saw Fionna running towards me.

* * *

**AN: Okay so this is my first fan-fic. Tell me what you think? Thanks for reading! c:**


	2. Chapter 2

I turned around just in time for Fi to wrap me in a crushing embrace. _I don't remember her being this strong before..._

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE?! DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?! ARE YOU STAYING?!" she released the hold she had on me.

I couldn't get a word in edgewise and decided to wait until she was done before I started answering.

"Uh, y'know, around, um I needed to figure some things out, no nothing happened, and yup I'm here to stay." I gave her a smile and I saw her expression waver. But, before I could say anything about it she was back to smiling, happy, Fionna.

I looked at everyone around me.

Gumball rolled his eyes, Cake was giving me a death glare, and Flame Prince looked like he was about to set me on fire.

I was about to make a lame attempt at a conversation when everyone's focus on me left. Gumball went off to make pointless small-talk with more guests, and Fi turned back around to Flame Prince.

"Isn't this great? Marshall's back!" she squealed.

I saw his flames die down a bit as he looked at her.

"It's great!" he gave her a smile. "C'mon, birthday girl, let's dance."

Flame Prince grabbed her hand and led her back onto the dance floor, where they disappeared into the crowd.

I turned around to try my hand again with the strawberries and almost hit Cake in the face.

"Sorry Cake, didn't see ya there." I mumbled, trying to reach around. She grabbed my arm.

"Now you listen to me, and you listen to me good. Don't go messin' things up with Fi and Ignitus, you hear me Marshall? I've got my eye on you." Cake let go of my arm, and even after she had left the table my arm was still hanging in the air.

_Mess thing's up? What in the world is she talking about?_

* * *

I was sitting on the steps just outside the castle, strumming my bass. The party was basically over, and the music had stopped a while ago. I hadn't seen anyone since our little snack table conference.

"WHAT THE HEY-HEY?! Ignitus! Give it back!"

I turned around to see a flash of flames fly out the door, followed by a girl with blonde hair flying behind her.

Whoever was being chased had stopped and was now standing about ten feet away from me.

"I dunno, I think this might look better on me..."

It was Flame Prince and he was swinging something around his finger. I focused in and realized what he was holding. I turned around to see Fionna standing a few inches behind me.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now give me my hat back!" She put her hand on her hip and started tapping her foot.

"Oh, c'mon Fi...I could totally work this." He began to hold it over his head.

"No! You'll burn it!" She shouted as she ran over to him.

He caught her in his arms and gave her her hat back. Fi was holding her hat in her hand with her arms wrapped around him, and I was just sitting there with the stupidest look on my face.

I guess I _had_ missed some things. Last time I saw her she was just that little fourteen year old kid. The one off on adventures, the one who was desperately in love with Gumball, the one who was ready to slay anything that crossed her path.

But, now she was...different. Maybe it was because she was older. Maybe it was because I hadn't seen her in what seemed like forever. Maybe it was how I'd never seen her long blonde hair before. Maybe it was b-

"Ah! Marshall!? I uh, didn't see you there."

I snapped out of my daze to see her separating herself from Flame Prince, pulling down her hat and quickly shoving her hair back up into it.

"Oh, hey, uh sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt..." I stood up and slung my bass over my shoulder.

"Oh, no it's, we weren't, um." she seemed at a loss for words.

Flame Prince put his arm back around Fionna, "Want me to walk you home?"

She looked back at him and laughed, "Sure."

* * *

I was still standing on the steps, watching the flame trail die down, when Gumball escorted the last guest out.

"Alright Cinnamon Bun, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for having me." she gave him a wave and then made her way down the steps.

After Cinnamon Bun was out of earshot he started talking to me.

"So, Marshall, I was wondering...why_ did_ you leave?"

I looked at him, "I told you, I was just figuring some things out."

"Like what?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Like I need to tell you."

"You're right you don't. I was just curious is all. Any reason you chose tonight to come back?"

I lessened my glare, "Um, no why?"

"Well, it just seemed quite convenient for you to make your appearance on Fionna's birthday."

"Hey man, I didn't mean to crash your party. And besides, you know I forget about birthday's and junk. I don't exactly keep up with your mortal traditions."

"Hmm...interesting response. I wonder if you know..." he trailed off.

"You_ 'wonder if I know'_ what?" I was getting impatient. I felt like I was on trial here.

"Oh, nothing nothing. It's not my place to say. Anyways, what do you think of Ignitus?"

I let him change the subject. "I think he's a hot-head for one." Gumball laughed.

"You have no idea. I sure wish you'd been around in the early stages of this relationship. Do you know how long it took us to create something to prevent her from scorching herself? But, she was persistent. Always reminding me how at last she's found someone who has mutual feelings for her, and how she wasn't gonna let _him_ slip through her fingers."

"Ouch." I said.

His smile faded and he gave me a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Oh um, just seems like she was trying mighty hard to make you jealous."

Gumball burst into a full on laughing fit, I had never seen him so _'improper'_. He looked up at me, wiping a tear from his eye.

"That was a good one, Marshall."

I just kept staring at him, _Was this guy for real?_

"Oh, oh you were serious? Oh...I guess that answers my question from before. You really don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"Like I said before, it isn't my place to tell. Anyways, I think you should go talk to Fionna. She deserves that much."

He stifled a laugh as he walked back inside. "See you later Marshall." and then he shut the doors.

* * *

I could see the tree house coming into view and it reminded me of the first time I met Fionna and Cake. I shook the memory out of my head, reminding myself that I was here to find out whatever that annoying Prince Gumball wouldn't tell me.

I could see a few lights on and I made my way to the front door. I had barely finished my second knock when the door swung open. It was Cake.

"I knew it'd be you." She had on the glare she'd been giving me all night.

"Um, yeah. Hey, is Fionna around?"

"Sorry hon, she's already sleeping and do you think she'd really wanna talk to y-"

"Cake? Who's at the door?" I heard a hollow voice come through the house.

"It's me Fi!" I shout.

"Marsh? Cake let him in, let him in!"

Cake reluctantly stepped aside, but as I walked in I could feel her eyes shooting daggers into my back. I heard her mumble something about Fionna being upstairs so I headed over to the ladder.

I floated up and just as I let my feet hit the floorboards I was hit again with another one of Fionna's hugs.

"Marsh! I can't believe you came back!"

I wrapped my arms around her returning the hug.

"Of course I came back, you didn't think I'd be gone forever did you?"

She let me go and looked up at me, "Well, you've been gone for two years. After a while I figured you...you were gone for good."

"What are you trying to get rid of me?" I chuckled.

"No!" she hugged me again.

She released me and walked over to the window.

"C'mon, let's talk outside."

I watched her climb out the window in orange pajama shorts and a baggy tee shirt with some band name on it that I've never heard of. Her rabbit hat was slanted on her head, showing some of her blonde hair but I don't think she noticed.

I realized that in a few hours I've seen Fionna in more outfits than in all the years I've known her.

I floated out the window and took a seat on the roof beside her. She scooted closer and then looked at me. Her crystal blue eyes peering up at me.

"So..." I started.

"Why did you leave?" she asks.

"I told you, I just needed to figure some things out."

"Like what?"

I was about to say the same thing to her that I'd said to Gumball but, I couldn't. She was still looking up at me, and she seemed genuinely concerned.

"Ah, I dunno Fi. Sometimes things get to an undead Vampire King like me, y'know?"

"No, I don't."

I sighed, "Well, why do _you_ think I left?"

"I um...I thought you left because of...me..."

I didn't catch what she said at first, but when I heard it I could feel my usual smirk leave my face.

"Why would you think I left because of you?"

"I dunno..." she had turned away from me and was picking at a leaf on the roof.

We were sitting in an awkward silence when I remembered why I was here and thought it would be a good way to lighten the mood.

"So, I see you've found yourself a man, eh Fi? Also heard you were trying to make Gumball jealous?" I nudged her arm, she laughed.

"Yeah I did, and eheh yeah...right..."

"So, when did you meet him?"

"A couple months after you left. You should really hear the story, Cake pretended to be me, and then oh boy..." she trailed off again and her smile turned into a frown. "Anyways, what about you. Find yourself a vampire _queen_ on your journey?"

"Nah, it was just me and my bass for, how long was I gone again?"

"Two years, and three months...er, I mean, probably somewhere around that..."

She still wouldn't look at me and as the silence stretched on, I could see her head nod every once in a while.

"I think someone's tired." I mumbled, poking her lightly.

I guided her back through the window and towards her bed. She hopped in under the covers, and as I turned to leave I heard her mumble "Don't leave again..."

I was back on the main level, passing through the living room.

"Hey, Beemo." I said with a wave, in return getting a computerized glare.

"Marshall, can I speak to you for a minute?" I heard Cake's voice coming from the kitchen.

I stepped into the room and took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Hey Cake, whatsup? Why have you been givin' me the death glare all night?" I chuckled under my breath.

"I need to tell you something, so you completely understand what's going on here." she started, ignoring my previous comment, and looking around the room.

"Shoot."

"Now, you've been gone for what? About two years now?"

"Mhm." I mumbled not sure what she was getting at.

"And in that time span I have just managed to get Fionna to move on with her life."

I could see Cake was about to let me have it and I raised my hands. "Woah. Hang on. Ever since I got back I've been getting the third degree from both you and Gumball. You both seem to understand what's going on. Even Prince Hot-head seems to know. So, before you go any further, you need to tell me what I did wrong."

"You crushed my baby sister's heart." Cake growled.

I put my elbow's on the table and put my head in my hands. "What are you talking about!?" I was getting tired, everyone had been beating around the bush all night. Dropping a hint or two here and there, but not explaining anything.

"Didn't you know? How could you not?" Cake lessened the hardness in her tone.

"Know what?!"

"Honey, Fionna was in_ love_ with you."

* * *

**AN: So, whaddya think? Honest opinions? Thanks for reading c:**


	3. Chapter 3

My head shot up from the table, "She was what now?"

"You heard me, she was in love with you. Now, keep your voice down! I was never supposed to tell you."

"But, wha..." I trailed off. _Fi was in love with me? Me?_ "She was in love with Gumball, Cake."

"Psh, that's just what she wanted you to think. Don't you get it? Marshall, she was _trying_ to make you jealous."

"But, no. You're wrong Cake. What about all those times when we would hang out and she would cling to him, or, or when she asked me to help make him jealous that time she wanted to go to the movies, or...or..."

"She thought, if you thought, she wanted Gumball that would make you want her. It was _you_ hon, it was always you."

My head was spinning, I couldn't process all of this right now. I needed to leave. I tried to stand up but fell back in my chair.

"But, what about her boyfriend?"

"Like I said before, she had just moved on. And, now that your back..." Cake trailed off and looked at the ground.

"What about me being back? Trust me, Cake nothing's gonna happen. Fi's in love with her boyfriend now, right?" Cake didn't answer. "Right...?"

"Right, right...I hope so." I could barely hear her, and I tried standing up again.

"Listen Cake, I gotta go."

"Alright, but don't tell her I told you! She'd kill me...we all honestly thought you knew."

"I won't say anything," I was near the door and Cake was trailing behind me. "But, why did everyone think I knew this?" I placed my hand on the doorknob.

"Well, you two spent a lot of your time together. We all thought it was mutual, and when you left...Fionna thought she did something wrong."

"Wow, um. Alright. She didn't. I..." I was standing in front of the open door. "I'll see you later."

I took off into the early morning sky, I guess Cake and I had been talking for longer than I thought. I knew I had a lot to think about, I mean Fionna was in love with me...emphasis on _was_. But, how could I not know? I never thought I could be so dense. And I mean it's not like I didn't think Fi was, y'know...attractive. I had just never thought of her in that way.._.but then again she's not a kid anymore_...

Snap outta it Marshall, Fi's got a boyfriend. And besides I just got back, she's probably mad at me, even if she's not showing it.

* * *

I was just about to open my door when I noticed something was in front of it. It was a pink basket filled with strawberries, apples, tomatoes, raspberries, and any other red coloured food you could think of. I picked it up and saw a card taped to the front.

_Since you probably don't have any food, here. Welcome home._

_-Prince Gumball._

I gave a small chuckle at the card. Same old Gumball, always trying to be the_ 'nice guy'. _Although, when I opened my fridge to place the food in there I was happy he'd sent the basket. The only thing I'd left in there was a mouldy grey apple.

I grabbed a handful of raspberries as I made my way upstairs. I had done a little cleaning before I had left for the Candy Kingdom, but it was still a mess.

I threw the grey berries in the garbage, and decided to try and get some sleep. Although, I wasn't sure how much of it I would get after tonight's events.

I opened my eyes and looked at the small clock on my bedside table.

_**11:03 am.**_

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, funny enough I fell asleep without giving a second thought to everything that was flying around in my head.

As soon as I stood up though everything came flooding back. I groaned at how complicated my life had gotten in the course of a few hours. I floated downstairs to my kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee.

I finished the bland drink and decided I should probably head out, if I didn't I was sure someone would come calling anyways. I looked down and realized I was still wearing my clothes from last night, and after I quick change into a black shirt, jeans, and red converse I was ready to go. I opened my front door, grabbed my umbrella, and was off.

* * *

I could feel some of the sun's rays once in a while whenever my umbrella would shift, but I didn't let it bother me. I was passing through when I felt the temperature change, the air around me seemed cooler and before I had time to process the information I heard a familiar cackling and saw snow fall around me. Ice Queen.

"Ahahahaha!" I saw her blue dress flash by and the snow fell harder.

"What do you want Simone?" I said, calling her by her real name. The cackling stopped and the snow halted.

"Oh, it's you?" she landed in front of me and the blue glow coming from her hands stopped.

Simone and I had a funny relationship. I remembered everything, from the first time I met her before the crown had started taking it's affect on her to when she was fully transformed. We'd been through a lot but she didn't remember anything. Although, her subconscious must of had some affect because I was the only guy in all of Ooo that she hadn't kidnapped and tried to make her husband.

"When did you get back?"

I turned to see her walking beside me. "Last night."

"Well, haven't seen you in quite some time, figured you'd moved to the Nightosphere or something."

"Nope." I would normally try to have a meaningful conversation with her but as of now, I just wasn't up to it. Besides, it would take too much effort and I didn't have any left.

"Something wrong?"

"Er, just got some thing's on my mind." I switched my umbrella to my other hand.

"Hmm...well alright. Anyways, I've got to be off. Time to go get my husband back." she let out a small cackle and her hands started to glow again.

"You still trying to get Gumball? Really?"

"No, I'm off to get that new arm candy. Flame Prince." she started to rise up from the ground.

"What's with you and trying to get at Fionna's guys?"

"Oh please, that tomboy gets all the guys. She can spare one! And besides, I never went after you."

_She knew too? _"What?" I floated up, trying to get to her but she was already flying off.

I was mad. It seemed like everyone in all of Ooo knew about Fi's feelings for me except me. I huffed and kept floating on, "Should probably go warn Fi." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

I had caught a trail of scorched grass about ten minutes ago and had been following it. I was about to give up and just go to the tree house and see if they were there when I saw them. They were in marshmallowy mweados.

I floated closer, and saw Fionna throwing flowers around and Flame Prince trying to pick one. But he was burning each one he touched and she was giggling at him. I saw him wait until Fi's back was turned and saw his lips move as he pointed his hands at the ground. He bent down and pulled up a completely blue flower. It didn't burst into flames when he touched it and he tapped Fionna on the shoulder. She turned around and he gave it to her. I saw her blush, take it, and hug him.

_Good Glob, I'm such a creeper_... I thought as I neared the ground.

I decided I should probably announce myself.

"Hey, Fi?" my feet hit the ground, trampling a few flowers in the process.

"Marsh?" she looked around, and I gave her a small wave.

"Hey Marsh, what are you um, doing here?" she took a step away from Flame Prince, and I saw his flames raise higher and he gave me a glare.

"Oh, uh just came to warn you about Ice Queen...said she was on her way to kidnap fireball over here." I jutted my thumb towards him.

"Oh, well t-" Fionna stopped short, and as if on cue, we all heard the cackling getting louder and louder as the temperature dropped.

Fionna turned around to face Ice Queen. Flame boy set his hands on fire and then something happened that surprised me.

Ice Queen swooped down on her ice wave, reached over and...grabbed Fionna. Before she had time to react Ice Queen froze her and then zapped Flame Prince's feet, freezing him to the ground. I didn't know what to do, I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. Once I realized what happened, I reached over my shoulder to grab my bass...only to find it wasn't there. I left it at home.

"What is wrong with that woman?!"

I snapped my head towards Flame Prince to see him thawing out his feet.

"Well," I started "That didn't exactly go according to plan."

He looked at me with another glare, "Look, I'm gonna go get my girlfriend back."

"Wait, I'm coming with you." I said.

"Why?" he growled

"Because Fi's my friend and I'm gonna help her."

"Well she's my girlfriend and-"

I cut him off "Listen kid, I'm coming whether you like it or not."

I thought he was gonna roast me right then and there, but to my surprise he didn't.

"Fine, then let's go."

I took off into the sky after him.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for everybody who's reading this story! Don't forget to leave your reviews c:**


	4. Chapter 4

"So...how long have you and Fi been dating?" I asked, breaking the silence.

He hadn't said a word to me since we set out for the Ice Kingdom.

"Why do you care?"

"Just making small-talk dude."

"About a year." he mumbled. "Took me a while to get her to say yes."

"Oh, why?"

"Because of you." he shot me another glare, and I remembered the whole _Fionna-being-in-love-with-me_ thing.

"Listen dude, I didn't know. Everyone else around here seemed to have known but I didn't have one clue." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Whatever man, either way you crushed her when you left. And now you're back." his flames receded to barely nothing.

"It's not like I'm gonna steal your girlfriend bro. That's not what I'm here for."

"Good." his normal composure returned "Because you had your chance."

I let his words sink in. I wonder what would've happened if I had known Fi loved me. Would I, er, do I love Fi? Would we have...no I doubt it. She was only fourteen. But now, I mean...she was sixteen. And even though I was a thousand, I had barely aged a day past eighteen in mortal years. Two years isn't that big of an age difference.

I shook my head. He was right. I'd had my chance, and I blew it.

"We're almost there." Flame Prince's comment snapped me back to reality.

I could see the snowy peaks of the Ice Castle come into view. "So, what's the plan Flame Boy?"

"It's Ignitus, and I say we sneak in and catch her off guard."

I looked at him and nodded, "Sounds good, and no offense dude, but how are you gonna sneak in? You're a walking fire ball."

"Hm...you've got a point. Well, you could sneak in and take Ice Queen down and I'll find Fi?"

It hit me that Ignitus called Fionna, Fi. It bothered me a bit but I had other things to worry about.

"Alright."

* * *

We were standing on a ledge, just outside one of the windows into the castle. The sun had gone down not long ago and I had ditched my umbrella somewhere along our way here. I listened one last time for voices inside the room, and heard nothing.

"Okay, I'm going in." I turned myself invisible.

"Woah, dude are you invisible?"

"Yes, now shh." I said and floated inside.

I had gone into what looked like an office of some kind. There were papers everywhere, a few photos, pens, pencils, and a beat up desk. It was dark and I made my way out into the hallway. I saw light coming from the room about two doors down. I floated in to see the Ice Queen sorting through a small box, but no sign of Fionna. I knew Ignitus would be making his entrance some time soon and I took a look around. The room was fairly big, but there was hardly anything in it. A chair over there, a table here, a few books, and a jail-cell? I floated closer to it and found Fi sitting cross-legged on the floor of cell.

She was pulling on her rabbit ears.

"Ice Queen, what is your problem with me?" she asked

"Now, now. Fionna I wouldn't have any problem with you if you would just stop hoarding all the guys!"

"I'm not _'hoarding'_ all the guys! They're my friends!"

"Oh please! You've got them all wrapped around your finger! And besides, couldn't you just spare one?"

"You're a crazy old woman, Ice Queen!"

"No need to call names Fionna."

Ice Queen was being incredibly calm about this whole thing. I watched Fionna stand up and take a swing at the bars of her cell. I heard the thud of her fist and cringed. Sounded like it hurt.

"Why am I even here!?"

"Because when one of your little boyfriend's come to rescue you I'll have my new husband!" Simone clapped her hands together. "And at long last I'll have my prince."

"He'll burn you alive." Fionna growled.

"No he won't." She turned around and stepped closer to the cage. "After all, look what I've got."

I watched the Ice Queen swing something gold around her finger, that had a small red jewel hanging from it.

"MY NECKLACE!" Fionna yelled as she looked down at her neck.

"Oh, calm down little girl."

"I. Will. Not." she kicked the bars. "And, I am not a little girl."

"Sure, sure. Well I've got some visitors to take care of. Your boyfriend's are here."

"If you lay one frozen finger on him I will end you." she clenched her fists and I felt my eyebrows raise at Fi's anger.

She cackled, "Looks like I'll have my choice today."

Fionna scrunched up her face, "What are you talking about now, Ice Queen?"

"It seems your boyfriend teamed up with someone else. Silly boys, thinking they can take me by surprise."

"What?" she started. "Who's Ignitus got with him?" she seemed to be asking herself more than Simone.

"Oh...I _dunno_...maybe your little Vampire King."

"Why would he come? You're a terrible liar, don't think for one second you can knock me off my game."

"Oh I'm being serious. So," she switched gears "Your boyfriend should be making his appearance anytime, and I've got a vampire to take care of."

"What?"

I clued in. She knew we were coming. Hell, she knew we were here. Look's like we just lost our element of surprise. I turned myself visible again.

* * *

**AN: I have tons of chapters finished so expect quick uploads c:**


	5. Chapter 5

"Marshall?" I turned to Fi and gave her a small salute.

"Hello Marshall, come to rescue your girlfriend?" Simone cackled.

I was done. It had been a long day, and I was done. I felt my face twitch and watched flames fly by. I hunched my shoulders and felt myself turn into the giant bat creature.

I flew at Simone and pinned her against the wall. I looked over to see Ignitus melting the bars, but he was taking a long time. I felt Simone twitch and looked back at her, I could hold her but I had to knock her crown off. I'd rather _not_ be frozen solid. I released one of her arms and reached up to knock the crown off, but I was too slow.

I felt a cold hard fist hit my face and I fell to the ground, hard. I transformed back to normal and rubbed my cheek. For an old lady she packed a hard punch. She stood over me and raised her hands, the blue glow stronger than ever.

I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but the cold-hearted Ice Queen. I glanced over to see Ignitus grab Fi's arm, and she cried out in pain. He released his hand and his flames almost disappeared completely. The Ice Queen turned around and released a blast of ice onto him. She then turned to Fi and cast a blue ray at her head. I heard Fionna scream, and then felt a cold blast hit me in the stomach.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was laying on my side, and I felt a sharp jolt of pain. I struggled to sit up, and I couldn't remember a time when I felt this weak. Looking around I noticed I was in the cell that Fi was in earlier, but it seemed Simone had replaced the melted bars with a solid wall of ice. _Speaking of Fi..._

"Fi?" I said, looking around.

I heard someone crying and mumbling over in the corner. I limped over and saw Fionna cradling her head in her arms. She seemed to be unharmed other than the burn she'd gotten when Ignitus had grabbed her.

"He's never coming back...I'm such an idiot..." she said between sobs.

I sat down beside her, "Fi, are you okay?" her head rose and she looked at me. Her hat was gone and she was wiping her tears. She looked away from me and stood up.

"Marshall? You're here! When did you get back? What happened? I've missed you so much!"

She wrapped me in a hug and I flinched as the pain in my stomach hit me again. She let me go and walked over to the wall and slammed her fist against it.

"Ignitus!"

I looked out of our ice jail and saw him. Ignitus was slumped against the wall and he was blue. Not blue like the flower he had given Fi, he was...frozen blue. I could see the white cracks in his skin and his flame hair was nowhere to be found.

I didn't know what to do. If I'd had my axe bass I could've chopped through all this ice. I turned to Fi but she had already walked back to the corner. I went to her and saw her kneeling on the ground.

"What are you doing?" I asked, in the softest tone I could manage.

"Just you wait Ice Queen...I've let things slide enough...dead to me..." Fi didn't seem to hear me and she kept mumbling in a strange tone.

"Fionna?"

She turned around and grabbed my arm. "What?" her normal sapphire eyes were a steel blue.

"What are you doing?"

She released my arm and her expression softened.

"I don't know what are you doing?" she smiled.

"Uh...you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I'm..." she looked back out through the ice, "Oh my Glob...what happened?"

She ran over and placed her hand on the wall. "Marshall, who is that?"

"That's Ignitus, your boyfriend."

She laughed, "Very funny Marsh. I don't have a boyfriend."

"Did you, hit your head or something?" I asked, walking over to her.

She took a step back, "Who are you?"

"It's me, Marshall." I reached out my arm.

She looked around, "Where am I?"

"You're at the Ice Castle." I dropped my arm back to my side. _Something is seriously wrong with Fi..._

"Marshall?! You're back! Why did you leave? Where did you go? Are you here to stay?" she wrapped me in another rib crushing hug.

I peeled her off of me and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Maybe you should go sit down."

"Okay." she skipped off over to the corner.

"Fionna do you have a sword with you?"

I heard her shuffle around, "Yeah, why?"

"Pass me it?"

I turned around and caught it by the hilt. I looked around the edges of the wall and found exactly what I was looking for. A chink in the ice where it meets the wall. I raised my arms and jabbed the sword into it. A few pieces fell out.

I kept chipping away at the wall until there was a big enough space to crouch through. I had used up any energy I had left and my body was aching.

"Fionna, let's go."

I heard her stand up, "Where are we going?"

"Home."

We scrunched through the opening and I walked over to Ignitus.

"Is he dead?" Fi asked

"I dunno, but no worries, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Who is it?"

"I already told you, that's Ignitus."

"That's a cool name, where's he from?"

"The Fire Kingdom."

"Ohh...I've never been there I wonder what it's-"

"Fi can you um, be quiet for a second?"

"Sure Marshy."

I looked over at her and she was staring at the ceiling. I bent down and tried to pick up Ignitus, but he was heavier than I thought. It didn't help that I wasn't exactly up to my normal strength standards either.

"Fionna, let's go." I had Ignitus thrown over one of my shoulders and I stuck out my other arm to her.

"Who are you?" she pulled on her hair.

"Fionna, let's go." I repeated.

"Where am I?"

I heard a distant voice, and realized Simone must be on her way back. I didn't have time for this. I mustered all the strength I could, walked over to Fionna, grabbed her and swung her over my other shoulder and took off out the nearest window.

* * *

"Put me down! Put me down!" Fionna was slamming her fists into my back, "I'm Fionna! The greatest adventurer in all of Ooo and if you don't put me down this instant I'll chop your head off!"

I could see Fionna and Cake's treehouse, and tried to push myself to go faster. I saw an open window and dove.

Fionna started screaming and I struggled to keep a hold on Ignitus. I passed through the window and slid across the floor. I let go of both of them and felt Fionna stand up. She reached behind her and pulled out her sword.

"I will end you, you...you butt!"

I tried to stand up but all my energy was gone, I heard footsteps come running and lifted my head.

Cake, BMO, and Gumball came into the room. Fionna was still holding her ground with her sword pointed at me. She took a look at the three new people in the room and dropped her sword.

"Hello! I'm Fionna, and I'm the best adventurer in all of Ooo!"

They looked from me, to Ignitus, to her.

"Cake, where are mom and dad?"

Cake looked at Fi and scrunched up her face, "Fi what are you-"

"Marshall what are you doing on the floor?"

She seemed to be flying off the handlebars.

"Ignitus! What happened!?"

She ran over and knelt by him, then looked back at me.

"Marshall?! You're back! When did you get here!? Why did you leave?! Are you here to stay?!"

I groaned and set my head back on the floor.

"Where am I?"

"Honey were at home." Cake started talking again.

"Cake! We should totally live here, this place is so math!"

I heard Fionna walk away and I felt a something nudge me. I looked up to see Gumball offering me his hand, I took it and pulled myself up.

"Hey man, what's wrong with Fionna?"

I rubbed my arm, "I don't know, ever since I woke up in that jail cell Ice Queen had us in she's been acting weird."

"Hmm..." Gumball furrowed his eyebrows and Fionna came back, and now she was crying.

"Cake! He's gone and he's never coming back! Did I do something wrong? Why did he leave Cake?"

Cake and Gumball both looked at each other, as if they had some sort of mutual understanding. Gumball pulled a small pouch out of his pocket and took some sort of pink powder out of it. He put his hand in a fist and threw it at Fi. She sneezed and then fainted, Cake caught her and placed her on the couch.

* * *

I rubbed the back of my neck. Cake had bandaged me up and Gumball was working on thawing out Ignitus.

"What's wrong with her Cake?" I asked, looking over at Fi's sleeping body.

"She seems to be stuck in some sort of memory lapse. She's reliving parts of her past and having trouble staying in reality, although, after that episode earlier she'll probably become more stable."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she'll probably stick to one memory. Whatever one is either the happiest or most painful." Cake sighed.

"Well, can we fix her?"

"I'm sure we can. But for now, all I can hope for is whatever memory she chooses is a good one. Maybe she'll pick the day we moved here, or something." She sighed again and patted me on the shoulder. "All we can do is wait until she gets up. You should get some sleep, feel free to take the other couch."

"Nah, it's okay...I think I'll go home."

"You sure? What if you run into the Ice Queen?"

"I doubt she'll be coming around for a while, she probably doesn't even remember what happened."

"Well..." she scratched behind her ear, "If you're sure..."

"I am." I walked over to the door.

I could feel my strength returning, and I knew I'd be fine after a few hours of sleep. It was probably somewhere around three in the morning and I had to get home fast, after all I didn't have my umbrella and the sun would be coming up.

* * *

I collapsed on my bed and closed my eyes, wishing sleep upon me. I hoped Cake and Gumball would come up with some solution for whatever was wrong with Fi. She was acting like she had lost her mind. I ran through the events that happened before I passed out in the Ice Castle.

_I know she'd frozen Ignitus, and she'd drilled something into me but what happened to Fi..._

That's when it hit me. She'd cast some sort of ray onto her...maybe that's what messed her up.

_But, where would she learn to do something like that?_

I pushed my thoughts away. I needed sleep, and I needed it now.


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes flicked open. The pain in my stomach had subsided but now my head was pounding. I sat up, stretched my arms, and made my way to the bathroom.

I ran some cold water and splashed my face, then brushed my teeth. I had no idea what time it was but after getting changed I knew it was late in the day. I made my way to the kitchen, grabbed an apple and looked at the clock hanging on my wall.

_**6:30pm.**_

_Huh, I'd wasted a whole day sleeping...I wonder if Fi's up yet._

I stepped onto my porch and tossed the grey apple into the pond. I could see the early night sky and headed out, even though I was feeling better I didn't want to push myself too much and so I stayed close to the ground. I looked around and noticed how calm everything seemed to be and I wondered if the Ice Queen had tried anything while I was sleeping.

I sped up and after about ten minutes I could see Cake and Fi's house. I was at the front door when I heard yelling.

"Fionna, CALM DOWN!"

"Shut up Cake! You don't know what I'm going through!"

I heard glass shattering and I assumed Fionna must be feeling better.

_I guess they found a cure._

I knocked lightly and opened the door, peeking my head in. Cake turned around and gave me a wide-eyed stare. I heard more glass breaking in the background.

"What,"

_Smash._

"Is,"

_Smash._

"Wrong,"

_Smash._

"With,"

_Smash._

"Me?!"

Cake grabbed my arm and ushered me inside, "It's worse than I thought it would be. I guess I'd forgotten how bad it was the first time."

"How bad what wa-"

"Hello?" a familiar voice came from behind me.

Cake and I turned around to see Gumball stepping in.

"So have we figured out which memory she cho-"

Fionna screamed and knocked something over.

"Oh no..." Gumball looked at Cake.

"Oh yes...sweet babies I just don't know what to do." Cake hung her head.

"Guys, what's going on?"

They ignored me and kept talking, "Do we just do what we did last time?"

"Well, I guess so...what did we do again?"

"Ah, I don't remember I thought you did..."

They both sighed.

"CAKE!" Fi yelled, "WHERE IS MY HAT!?"

"I-I don't know Fionna, I guess you lost it..."

"Well somebody better find it!" Fionna came into view and drew her sword out of her backpack.

She stomped towards us, "MOVE!" she yelled and we all stepped out of the way. "I'm going to go kill some monsters and junk, don't wait up."

The door slammed and I jumped. There was a long silence before I looked back to Cake and Gumball.

"What...what was that?"

They didn't say anything, just kept staring at the closed door. I walked into the other room and saw Ignitus laying on the couch. He was piled under at least ten blankets and I could see some of his flames flicker, but his skin was still pretty pale. I walked over and knelt beside his face.

"Hey man, how ya feeling?"

He coughed and looked up at me, "I'm doing alright, thanks for saving me back there."

"No problem, didn't think I'd just leave ya, did you?"

He gave a small chuckle, "Well, you never know...I wasn't exactly nice to you..."

"Don't worry about it. So, you know what's wrong with Fi? Which memory is she stuck in?"

"The worst one possible," he started but went into a coughing fit, and I waited. "Looks like you'll be seeing what she was like when you left."

I stood up and shoved my hands in my pockets. "Oh, well uh...you rest up man." I turned around to see Cake standing there and Gumball was leaning against the wall. I heard Ignitus's breathing get slower and realized he was sleeping. I walked towards both of them.

"Is this true?"

Cake looked at the ground. I turned to Gumball, and he nodded.

"_This_ is what she was like?"

"Oh, you haven't even seen the worst of it yet." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"You mean it get's worse?"

"Oh yes, far worse."

"But, why?" I

"Marshall, she was a fourteen year old girl who was desperately in love with you."

"You crushed her heart." Cake piped in.

I hung my head and kicked at the floor with my shoe. "I...I didn't know...I..."

"Don't beat yourself up too much," Gumball started "Now, some things to remember? As of right now Fionna believes she is fourteen again and Marshall has been gone for about three weeks...maybe a month in her mind, right? So I doubt she even knows you're here Marshall. She's reliving a memory so I would say she's seeing things differently? I guess all we can do is try our best to play along. Cake, I'm going to go work on trying to find a solution."

"Alright, please hurry!"

He opened the door, walked out, and whistled into the air. Lord Monochromicorn landed and took off as soon as Gumball was on.

* * *

"Cake if there's anything I can do just-"

"How about you just go check in on Ignitus hmm?" she interrupted.

"Uh, sure..." I mumbled, making my way back to the living room.

Fi still wasn't back and it was getting pretty late, she'd been gone for at least five hours. Ignitus was still fast asleep, and I took a seat in one of the other chairs. I tossed my head back and shut my eyes.

A loud bang echoed through the tree house and I snapped my head up. Cake came running into the room with a dish cloth in her hands.

Fi was covered in mud and I could see the bandage on her arm. She dropped her bag on the ground and threw her sword, it lodged in the wall. She stormed upstairs and I heard the water turn on, but it stopped after about five minutes.

"Cake, I...I'm going to bed." Fi called down.

"Alright, night sis."

I took a break from watching Ignitus and floated up the ladder. I saw Fi with her knees held up under her chin and her eyes were closed.

"He's never coming back...I'm such an idiot..." tears were running down her face and I had a strange sense of déjà vu. I remembered that she had said the same thing earlier when she was crying in the Ice Castle.

"Nobody will ever love you Fionna, you're just gonna have to deal with that." she cried even harder.

I sat down on the floor, and I knew she couldn't see me. The tears kept coming and in that moment I just wanted to wrap her in my arms and hold her until she stopped. If I could take away her pain, I would.

I shook my head. _Looks like Marshall Lee the Vampire King has a heart after all..._

Fionna got up and crept to the window, and closed it "Where did you go Marshall? Why did you leave?" She placed her hand against the glass. "I love you."

And with that she crept back into bed, and I sat there until I knew she was sound asleep. I grabbed a piece of chalk off the dresser and drew a happy face on the floor. I said the chant and waited for the portal to open. Gumball was taking too long, I couldn't stand another second seeing her like this. I only knew one other person who could help me, and I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of this earlier.

I scooped up Fionna and dove, straight into the Nightosphere.


	7. Chapter 7

I kicked the doors open and marched my way to the front room. And there she was, in her flannel pyjamas with a glass of water in her hand. The Queen of all evil. I held Fi out and looked my mother straight in the eye,

"Fix her."

"What are you talking about son?"

"You have powers, fix her."

I floated across the room and set Fi down in a chair.

"She's stuck in a memory and I want her out of it, now." I felt tears spring to my eyes and couldn't believe myself. _Was I crying?_

My mom had her mouth hanging open but she smoothed out her hair and walked over to me.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know Simo- er, the Ice Queen cast some thing over her, she went all nuts and then got stuck in this memory."

"I thought something was missing..." she mumbled

"What?" I looked up at her.

"I caught the Ice Queen in here a while a go and I couldn't figure out why she was here. Guess I know now, she took my recoida crystal."

"What does that do?"

"It's a form of torture, it causes someone to relive their most painful experience over and over again. I use it on some of our more _problem_ people down here every once in a while."

I hung my head, _I caused her the most painful thing she ever experienced?_

"Now, tell me. Do you know what she's reliving?"

I ran my hand through my hair, "Yes."

"Well, are you going to tell me? I can't help you until I know. What kind of emotional trauma did this cause? Broken trust, broken faith, bro-"

"Broken heart." I interrupted.

"Ohh..."

I sat on the arm of the chair and looked down at Fi. "Yeah."

"That's the worst kind y'know. Poor girl. Okay well, the cure is simple enough, I have almost all the supplies to fix your friend. The only thing we need is the person who broke her heart." she opened up a cupboard and started pulling things out.

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard." I mumbled.

"Why? Do you know him?" she paused.

"I am him."

* * *

"Marshall_ Lee_ Abadeer! You mean to tell me _you_ broke her heart?"

"Yes, but I didn't...I didn't know she was in love with me!" I kicked at the ground as she mixed a bunch of coloured powders together.

"Hmm...wait a second. Who is this girl, exactly?"

"Mom, it's Fionna. You've met her before."

"Oh! Why, I didn't recognize her without her hat. I haven't seen her in a while, you two used to be inseparable. But, then again this is the first time I've seen you in a while as well."

She kept adding things to her mixture. "So, tell me. How exactly did you break her heart?"

"I left...um...without saying anything."

My mom gave me a look befitting of the term '_death-glare_'.

"I see."

"I didn't mean to cause any harm I..." I trailed off.

"She is proof that people care about you Marshall, and you need to realize that."

_Good Glob my mom was starting to sound like Gumball._

"I know mom."

"Do you?" she paused and arched one of her eyebrows. I fixed my eyes in a steely look.

"Yes. I do."

She added a few more things and then scooped up a handful. "Open your hand." I did as I was told. "Now, do the honours."

"Huh?" I looked at the swirl of colourful powder in my palm.

"You have to sprinkle it over her head. Because you were the one who broke her heart and therefore you are the only one who can, as you say, '_fix her'._"

"Oh." I turned around to face Fi. Her blonde hair was framing her cute face and I couldn't believe she had slept this long. I sprinkled the powder softly over her, and I waited. And waited. It seemed like an eternity before I saw her eyes move, and I let out a sigh of relief when they fluttered open. She sat up and looked around. I caught her eye and she leapt out of the chair into my arms.

"MARSHALL!"

I wrapped my arms around her, "Fi, you're back!"

I could've stood like that forever, if my mom hadn't interrupted.

She coughed, "Glad to see you're feeling better Fionna."

"Thanks Hayden," I was surprised that Fi used my mom's first name. I felt her arms leave me, she walked over to my mom and wrapped her in a hug. I saw the surprised look on my mom's face and waited for her to turn into the soul sucking creature she normally would if anyone touched her. I reached out my arm and took a step closer, but she smiled and returned the hug.

It was honestly the weirdest thing I think I have ever seen in my entire undead life, but I couldn't help but smile. Fi came back over to me and I watched panic cross her face as she reached up to adjust the hat that wasn't there.

"My hat..." she pulled on her hair.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure Cake can make you a new one, and besides, I think you look better without it."

Her face lit up, "Really?" she smiled.

"Really."

I watched her scan the room again, "Wait, so where is everyone?"

"They're um...still back in Ooo. They uh, don't exactly know you're here." I kicked at the ground. "Gumball was working on a cure for your, er, situation but I couldn't stand seeing you like that any longer...hope I didn't cross a line..."

"You...you saw me like that?"

I nodded.

"So...you...you know?" she took a step back.

"Uh...yeah. I've known for a while though, Cake told me the night I came back, but hey listen I've been meaning to tell you that I-"

"Uh I gotta go." she turned around and before I knew what hit me she'd drawn a happy face on the ground, said the chant and jumped through the portal.

"Love you." I finished, staring at the empty space where Fi used to be.

"Hmm...this is a side of you I've never seen of before, Marshall."

"Huh? Mom, what are you still doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. You're not just gonna let her get away, are you?"

"She has a boyfriend mom, and it's not fair for me to ruin that for her."

"Are you putting someone else's feelings before your own? You must really care for her."

"I do...I just wish I'd realized sooner." I hung my head and stared at my shoes.

"Well, I wouldn't count yourself out of the game quite yet. Goodnight Marshall." She flicked her wrist opening another portal and walked out of the room.

* * *

I stepped through and found myself back in the tree house. The couch was empty, the blankets were folded in a pile, and they had some scorched edges. _Guess Ignitus is back to his old self._

"_Caake,_" I heard Fionna whine "Why would you tell him?"

"Because, it's not like you were going to."

"For good reason! I have a boyfriend!"

"Well then it shouldn't bother you."

"Well it...shut up." she groaned.

"Knock, knock." I shouted, walking towards their voices. They were in the kitchen and Fionna had changed into her usual outfit, but had her hair up in a braid. Cake was eating a sandwich.

"Hey dude...thanks for uh, fixing me."

I could feel my cheeks going red, "No problem Fi."

"Cake, I'm gonna go see Ignitus." She pulled her backpack on. "You know where he is?"

"He's just over the hill."

She smiled at me and walked towards the front door, I heard it close and took a seat at the table.

"So, why didn't you tell me your mother could fix my baby sis?"

"I didn't know for sure I just hoped she could."

"So you took her to the Nightosphere '_hoping_' she could? What if something had happened?"

"I couldn't stand seeing her like that anymore!" I hit my hand off the table.

_Glob, even when I did something right I did something wrong._

Cake had her eyes narrowed and her mouth open, as if she was gonna say something else but thought better of it. Her expression relaxed, she walked over to me and placed her paw on my arm.

"What's gotten into you?"

"N-nothing. I'm going home."

"Alright...and thanks Marshall."

"Don't worry about it." I gave a wave and floated out.

* * *

I was just about to take off full speed, when I heard her voice.

"I'm so, so, _so_ sorry Ignitus. It's just...this isn't fair to you."

"I...I don't know what to say, I love you Fi."

"I know you do and I wish I could say the same but-"

"But you can't. I get it, it was my fault anyways. I shouldn't have pushed you, I was never the one you wanted." He sighed, "Do you love him?"

"I do."

"Well then that's all that matters, right?"

"Aw, you're the best Ignitus, and I know someday you're going to make some girl really happy. Friends?"

He laughed, "Friends. I'll see you around Fi."

"See ya."

I heard the door close again and came around to the front of the house, Ignitus was standing there. He turned around to look at me.

"Listen dude I-"

He held up his hands and I stopped talking.

"Don't worry about it Marshall. Now, go in there and get your girl." he gave me a half-smile, and then took off.

I stayed where I was, just hovering in one spot. I ran my hand through my hair.

_So, how are you gonna do this Marshall?_

I spun around and opened the door.

* * *

**AN: Ouu it's nearing the end of the story c: tell me what you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh hey Marshall, you're back." Cake elbowed me.

I looked at her and tried my best to narrow my eyes, "Oh shut up."

"Fionna you have a visitor!" Cake yelled as she chuckled under her breath.

"Who is it?" She peeked around the corner. "Oh, hi Marsh."

I felt a lump form in my throat. "Hey Fi."

"I'll leave you two kids alone." Cake said as she slipped on her boots. I waited for the front door to close before I set my feet on the ground.

I was about to start talking when Fi grabbed my hand, and if my heart could beat I knew it would be going a mile a minute.

"Marshall, even though you already know, I need to tell you myself. Face to face." She pulled me over to the couch and we sat down.

"I know we've been friends for a while, like a long while but..." Fi sighed. "How do I say this...?" She started twisting a piece of hair around her finger. "I love you dude. Like...as in I like-like you."

"Fi I-"

"Only like me as a friend? I get it."

"No, I love you." _Did I really just say that? _I was surprised how easy it was.

"You...you do?!"

"I do Fi. I'm just sorry it took me so long, and I wish I'd never left I mean I hurt you so much but I didn't know and I-" she put her finger to my lips.

"Hush."

I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm just checking something..." she held out her arm. "Pinch me."

"Why do you want me to pinch you?"

"To make sure I'm not dreaming. That this is really happening."

I smiled at her, "Trust me Fi, you're not dreaming." and I leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

"So," she started "What does this mean?"

I looked over at her. We were sitting in the shade of the tree, up on one of the highest branches. The sun was just coming up, casting different shades of orange and red across Ooo. She scooted closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...are we like um, a thing now or...?"

I gave an overly dramatic sigh, "Well I guess that all depends...are you sure I can replace the spot of Gumball in your heart?"

"Shut-_UP_! I never liked him, and you know it."

I laughed, "Yeah, I know...Gumball just can't compare to the sexiness of a Vampire King."

She laughed, "_Right_...that's it. Anyways...I'm serious about this."

"I know, I know...Fi, believe me when I say that I love you and that I'm never going to let you go. And I guess that makes us...boyfriend and girlfriend."

She smiled up at me, "I, Fionna the Hero, just landed Marshall Lee the Vampire King!"

I smirked, "Well I, Marshall Lee, just got Fionna, the greatest hero and adventurer in all of Ooo." I wrapped her in a hug.

"Greetings! A message from Prince Gumball!"

Fionna and I looked down to see the owner of the high-pitched voice. A candy person in a puffy purple suit was holding a pink envelope in his hand. I stayed in the shadows of the tree, floated down and took it. "Thanks."

I sat back down on the branch.

"What is it?"

"I don't know Fi..." I turned it over in my hand.

"Well, open it!"

I tore at the paper, and pulled out a card.

_You are hereby invited to my Tri-ennial Ball!_

_It is to take place tonight at seven thirty sharp,_

_I hope to see you there!_

_Signed,__** Prince Gumball.**_

"What's with this guy and parties? Didn't he just throw one of these?" I mumbled.

"Are we gonna go?" Fi asked.

"Of course we are!"

"I've never seen you this excited about a party before..."

"Well, this is the perfect place to show off my new girlfriend." I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

She laughed, "How do you think everyone's gonna react to...us?"

I stood up, "In the words of Lumpy Space Prince...drama bomb."

* * *

I was standing in my kitchen, with my hands in my pockets. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a red dress shirt, black vest, and my grey hi-tops. We had left before Cake came back because Fionna wanted to coordinate her dress with my outfit. She had stuffed at least five dresses into her backpack before we left and I still haven't seen a single one.

"Are you coming Fi?" I shouted.

"Just a second! Close your eyes."

I shut them, and I could hear her climbing down the ladder.

"Okay, open."

I looked her over. She was wearing black flat shoes and a red dress that was shorter in the front than it was in the back. She had her hair curled and a black flower pin on one side.

"Whaddaya think?" she asked doing a full turn.

"I think you look...beautiful."

"See I told you this would be cool! We're gonna be the best dressed people there!"

I laughed, "I think you're right. C'mon, let's go." I held out my hand and she took it.

* * *

I set her down on the ground, but I didn't let go of her hand. We climbed to the top of the steps and paused.

"You ready to make our big entrance?" I laughed nervously

"Ready if you are."

I opened the door and we walked in. I didn't think that many people would turn around. I expected maybe one or two to look, a gasp here or there but not this.

At least half of the party had their eyes on us, I bit my lip and Fi gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. We walked through to the other side of the room and the party went back to normal once a new song started playing.

"Fionna! Where have you been? I was so worried! You weren't at the tree house when I got home and I thought something bad had happened! You can't just-" Cake stopped short.

Fionna turned around to face her sister and I peeked over her shoulder, still holding her hand. A smile spread across Cake's face.

"Ouuu...I see what happened." she poked Fi in the stomach.

"Cake, stop it!"

"Now Marshall, as Fi's self-appointed legal guardian I need to know what your intentions are with my baby sister."

Fi hid her face in her hands, and I stifled a laugh.

"Hey Cake, is that Lord Monochromicorn I see?" I pointed across the room and when Cake turned away I pulled Fi into the crowd of people.

"Ugh, she is so embarrassing sometimes!"

"Hey, she's just looking out for you."

"I know, but would it kill her to give me some space? I mean, I'm not a kid anymore."

"C'mon let's go get some air."

We made our way onto the balcony, the stars were high in the sky and the sound from the party had faded into the background. I took a seat on the railing and Fi sat beside me, after about five minutes of silence I looked at her,

"Y'know we're gonna have to go back in soon."

"Yeah I know...but this is kinda nice. I like just hanging out with you."

"Well that's good news." I smirked, "Hey, remind me when we get home, to play you a new song I wrote."

"Okay." She smiled. "You know, you should teach me how to play."

"You wanna learn to play bass?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think it'd be cool."

"Guess I learn something new about you everyday, Fi." I took her hand again. "C'mon, let's get back to that party."

She smiled at me and nodded. We walked back inside and I saw Cake marching over to us.

"Uh oh," I said "Look's like we've been found."

Fi turned to see her sister nearing us and she laughed, then we both started running.


	9. Chapter 9

We were hiding under the snack table. This was our third hiding spot and Cake hadn't caught up to us yet. We were both laughing when I heard footsteps.

"Shh..." I think she's coming. We both held our breath and I looked at the shoes of the person standing in front of the table. They were heavy looking and pink with small blue gems on them. I let out my breath,

"It's just Gumball."

"Oh," she started "Should we say hi?"

Our conversation was interrupted by the table cloth being pulled back and Gumball sticking his face under.

"What are you two doing under here?"

Fionna laughed, "We're hiding from Cake, PG. She tried giving Marshall a big long speech earlier and we kinda took off."

"She's gonna find you eventually. In fact, maybe I'll go get her right now..." I could tell he was messing with us but the look on Fi's face was priceless.

"You're not serious are you?!"

Gumball started laughing, "Of course not I- uh oh."

Cake's furry face came into view and she glared at us. "AS I WAS SAYING..." she started, Fi hung her head and Gumball arched an eyebrow.

"Did I miss something?" he asked

Cake ignored him and kept on talking, "Marshall I need to make sure my Fionna-"

"Shut-_up_ Cake!" Fi interrupted

"See Marshall, you're already a bad example for her! Fionna don't you interrupt me I am only looking out for your best interests and-"

It was Gumball's turn to interrupt, "What am I missing here?"

Cake looked at him, "Now you're interrupting me? Sweet babies if you must know-"

"We're kind of a thing now." I finished

"Oh...I see." he raised his eyebrows.

I could see Cake was about to try her speech again and I stopped her, "C'mon Cake, you don't need to give me a lecture. Besides if I step outta line, which I won't, you can just lecture me then."

"Well...fine." Cake grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Hay, why wasn't I invited to the snack-table party?" I whiny male voice said. Lumpy Space Prince floated over to join us. "Woah, what the lump are you guys doing under the table?"

I groaned, "Why don't we just move the whole party over here?"

Fi and I crawled out from under the table and after I stood up, I held out my hand to help her up.

"Why are you guys all matchy-matchy?" LSP asked, "Why are you holding hands? Wait...OH MY GLOB! Are you guys dating?"

Fi and I nodded our head at the same time, and every one of our friend's had a smile on there faces.

"DRAMA BOMB!"

* * *

**AN: And thus brings us to the end of the story. I know it's a short one but hey, it's my first fanfic. I'm already busy writing other stories, one being a sequel to this is which the character's meet their genderbent's and I'm also working on this story but from ****_Fionna's_**** point of view. Thanks for reading, you guys are freaking amazing c:**


End file.
